Its in her eyes
by love109
Summary: Hermione loves him but finds out that his godfather is her father.....
1. Chapter 1

No this couldn't be true. Shaking her head she ran from her room. Being head girl she had her own room and didn't have to worry about people looking at her. She ran through the halls trying to get away. This couldn't be true. If it was her whole life was a lie. Running Hermione didn't see 4 men walking her way. She pushed past them and out the doors onto the grounds. "HERMIONE." She didn't stop but carried on running away. She went to the lake and dropped down onto her hands and knees crying. They'd all lied to her. She wasn't even a muggle-born but that was if it was true. Hermione knew it had to be.

They were to make a potion that told you what your fathers name was and she had just finished it and wanted to try it out. Instead of Paul Granger it had said another name. She heard running coming her way. Looking she saw Harry, Ron, Remus and Sirius coming her way. Harry dropped down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She curled up in his arms and cried her heart out.

"'mione what's wrong?" The others were now kneeling down beside them. Harry and Hermione had begun to go out over the summer. They had just worked out why they felt more then just close friends. "You can tell us 'mione. Please."

"I...I was doing...my potions...home...homework and...he's not...my father..." She cried out still trying to work out how this could happen. Her mother and father had never lied to her about anything. Harry was looking confused. Sirius and Remus asked Ron what they were meant to do for their homework and gasped when they worked it out.

"Hermione are you saying that Mr Granger isn't your father?" She nodded into Harry's chest. "Do you know who is?" She nodded again. "Will you tell us?" She shook her head this time. If she told them they'd call her a lira. "Please we could get you to meet him."

"I've...met him..." They frowned and looked from one to the other.

"Is it anyone that is on the dark side?" Sirius got a hand hitting him on the head for that. Hermione had calmed down and looked at them.

"No, he's part of the order." She couldn't look any of them in the eye fearing they would see what she saw.

"Will you please tell 'mione. We could always confront him if you like; I mean he can't be that bad, well not as bad as Snape. Its not Snape is it?" She gave a shaky laugh and shook her head. Sirius then went stiff. She looked at him and saw that he must have worked it out. Yes he was her real father. He looked down at her and saw that he was right.

"Let's get you back into the castle. It'll be warmer there then out here in the snow." They nodded and Harry helped her up. She smiled up at him and him at her. They walked back with their arms around each other. Remus walked with Sirius and saw the look of sorrow pass on his face.

"What's wrong Sirius?"

"It's her." Remus had to ask what he meant before knowing what was going on. "She's mine and Peppers kid Moony. The one that she didn't want." He looked down at the floor as they walked back to the heads room.

"How can you be sure Pads? I mean I know that she's the right age and all but..."

"She looks like her and I saw it in her eyes. What do I say? I didn't even know until last year when Pepper died that I had a child never mind that she was right in front of me all this time." Remus patted him on the back and they tried to work out a way for him to speak to Hermione and tell her everything.

Hermione was trying to come to terms with it all. Sirius Black was her father. Did he know her mother? Or was her mother not her real mother? She did know one thing she'd have to find out. It was Christmas and she was going home for the holidays. She had packed her things the other day only leaving out the clothes she'd need. Hermione looked out the window of her room and saw Ron and Harry just coming back from Quidditch try outs. Dean had just come down with a head cold and wouldn't be able to play. She watched them meet up with Remus and Sirius before running back up for lunch. Harry was head boy but didn't take it as he should.

Giving a sigh she got her robes on and made her way down to the great hall. She sat with Harry and Ron but couldn't eat. Every time she looked at the plate she felt like bringing it all back up. In the end she pushed her plate away and just sat there thinking. She didn't feel the eyes on her from the teachers table. Sirius was worried about her. He hadn't had time to talk to her.

"Hermione are you ok?" She looked startled at first them smiled. Ron pushed her plate back to her and she looked at him. "You've got to eat ya know. No point in starving yourself." She smiled but didn't touch bother touching it. She felt her vomit coming up her throat and ran out the hall covering her mouth and into the first toilet. Harry got up and followed her. Ron being who he was grabbed some food and took off after them.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other before going after them as well.

She had just brought everything back up and more besides when the door opened. She stayed near the toilet just in case it wasn't all gone. Harry called out her name and got a low 'yes' in return. He came and sat next to her and got something to wipe off the vomit from her face. She was glad she had put her hair up today or it would be in her hair as well. The door opened again and three other people came in. Sirius saw her and Harry first and went to see if everything was ok.

" 'mione are you ok?"

"Yeah...just I don't know, one minute I'm fine and then this." Harry looked at her before helping her up. She washed her face and they took her to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let them stay with her and pulled curtains around the bed. They heard a gasp about 3 minutes later and suddenly Pomfrey came running out and into her office. Hermione didn't come out with her and Harry looked round at her. She had her eyes closed just lying there. He went over to her and found out that she had fainted but from what. She moaned in her sleep state but didn't open her eyes. Poppy came back and asked them to stand back why she gave her something.

She opened Hermione's mouth and poured something in before rubbing her throat to help her swallow it. Hermione gave a groan before opening her eyes to see greens one looking into hers. A smile appeared on her face and she brought him into a hug.

"Hermione what's going on?" Poppy gave a sad smile before telling her that she needed to tell him and soon.

"I'm...I'm pre...pregnant." She looked away from him. To say Harry was shocked would be an understatement. He looked down at her and suddenly everyone was laughing. She looked up and saw that he had the stupidest grin on his face. She laughed herself before she was pulled into a kiss that melted her heart. He looked down into her eyes when they stopped and smiled a smile that made her heart miss a beat.

"I love you." He said softly letting his forehead rest against hers. Someone cleared their throat and made them look up from each other. Sirius and Remus were grinning at them and gave Harry a slap on the back.

"You're as bad as your dad, but a lot smarter." They laughed but Hermione saw the doors close as someone walked out. She looked around and saw that Ron had gone. She wished that she could have loved him the way he loved her but she was in love with Harry. She sighed and watched as Harry tried to get out of one of Sirius's head locks. Remus joined her and smiled down at her. Poppy came back around and told her that she could go. Getting up slowly as her back hurt a bit they made their way out. What they didn't think was that they would face an angry Ginny Weasley. She gleared at Hermione and pulled Harry to one side.

Hermione looked at them and saw that Ginny was trying to get him back. Sirius held her back telling it would be ok. Remus also held her back but then she was let go as they all stood in shock. Ginny had just kissed Harry and he wasn't pulling away. Hermione gave a cry and ran off. Harry saw her and called after her. Ginny held onto him but he pushed her off before running as fast as his legs would go after Hermione. He wasn't about to lose her. NOT NOW NOT EVER.

TBC...

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I KNOW THAT IT'S A BIT OTT BUT HAY WHAT CAN I SAY. LOL IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I'LL TRY TO FIT THEM IN AND GIVE YOU SOME CREDIT K?

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was sitting on her bed crying. After running from Harry she was out of breath. Hermione didn't know he could run that fast. She looked down at the floor and wondered if anything in her life wouldn't hurt so much. It had hurt her more than anything knowing that her father wasn't her real father and now Harry was with Ginny that hurt more. Sighing she got up and ready for dinner with everyone. She changed her clothes into something more fitting as she thought people could already see her growing stomack. Taking a deep breath she walked out of her head room and down for something to eat, hoping she could keep it down.

When she got there Harry was sitting with Ron and Ginny was on the other side so she went and sat at the other end of the table. Harry watched her with painful eyes. Sirius got up from the teachers table and made his way down to her. Hermione looked to him when he sat down and frowned. He gave a grin and began to eat. She gave a laugh and began to eat herself. He smiled before he spoke.

"Hermione I know that well that I'm your dad and I just wanted you to know that you can ask me anything. And I'll try to answer it but if I can't I'm sure we can ask Moony." She smiled and began to ask him why he gave her up. "I didn't give you up. Pepper, your mother said that she was not going to have you to me and then left. I tryed to find her any way I could but when she didn't want to be found she didn't get found. Any way I was told that she died last year and that she had a little girl. I looked around a bit for you but didn't know were to start looking. I'd have kept you and loved you so much." She got a glint in her eyes.

"Are you saying you dont love me now?" He was shocked that she would say that. He looked at her and saw the look then gleared playfuly at her. She laughed and they just talked for a while and of course eatting. Sirius asked her what she was doing for christmas. She told him that she needed to talk to her family about everything. He asked her to spend christmas day with him and a couple of day's before hand so they could get to know each other better. She smiled and nodded.

So it was sorted that she would spend 3 days with her family then come to his. Sirius and Remus, who had come down after dinner, walked her back up to her room. Sirius then gave her a kiss on the cheek before they walked off to their own room. Hermione sighed and smiled after them before going into her commom room. Ron was sat down with Harry. She walked past them only to have arms come around her when she reached the stairs. She felt his breath on her neck and felt his heart beating through their body's. She turned in his arms and saw in his eyes that he still loved her.

"Hermione I know that what happened hurt you but please don't leave me. I love you so much and I'll do anything to prove to you that your the only one for me." She had silent tears coming down her eyes and he wipped them away with his hand. She smiled and hugged him before their heads came together and they kissed. A kiss full of passion, desire, want and most of all LOVE.

TBC...

READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE. HOPE YOU LIKE. I KNOW ITS SORTER THEN THE OTHER CHAPTER BUT IT FIT IN SO WELL LIKE THIS.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was walking off the train to go home. She was going to ask them everything they knew about this. When she walked through to kings cross she saw her mother and father waiting for her. They were talking to someone that she didn't know. Walking over to them she saw that it was Harry's Aunt and Uncle. "Mum, dad." They looked at her and glared. What was going on? They always loved it when she came home.

"Get in the car Hermione." Her father said and his voice was tight. She could tell that he was holding his anger in. When they got near their house they took another way. Hermione wanted to ask but stayed quiet until they pulled up outside a clinic. She looked at her mother but got a cold look back. "Hermione go in and get rid of it." She looked at her father and frowned. "The baby, get rid of it or leave."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes we can, were your parents."

"No your not. I found out everything so stop with the lies."

They were looking at her in shock. Hermione got out, her cat right behind her and pulled her trunk out of the boot. She walked away with tears in her eyes. She thought that they loved her and then they do something like this. She walked around for a while trying to figure out what to do. Then she thought about the mirror that would let her talk to Harry. Pulling it out of her pocket she said his name. He was smiling when he looked through at her but frowned when he saw that she was crying.

"Hermione what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Harry...I need your help..."

"Sure anything."

"I have no were to go. I don't know were I am apart from a bar called 'high way man' is on the corner."

"Ok wait there and me, Sirius and Remus will come get you ok?" She nodded and watched his head go from the mirror. She sat down on a bench at the side of the pub. It took them about 20 minutes to get there but when they did she ran into Harry's arms crying. "Hay its ok we're here now." She wouldn't let him go. Sirius waked over to them and began to rub her back.

"Hermione what happened?"

"They...they hate me..." They frowned and looked at her with mild shock.

"Who could hate you 'mione?" Remus asked and she gave a shaky laugh.

When she'd calmed down a bit she pulled away from Harry but didn't let go of him fully. "They wanted me to get rid of the baby." She looked down and felt Harry tense.

"Its ok 'mione. We'll take you home with us and you can get some sleep. Then your going to tell your old dad here were you lived and we're going to get the rest of your stuff." Harry looked shocked but didn't say anything. He'd wait for Hermione to tell him later. She looked dead on her feet so he picked her up in his arms. Remus took hold of her trunk as her cat looked ready to claw at him. Sirius picked the cat up and they found a dark ally to apparate back to Sirius's house. Hermione was taken up to Harry's room and she fell to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Harry kissed her forehead and walked out the door to see what was being done. Sirius and Remus were sitting down at the table and talking about what they would do tomorrow. "I'm coming with you tomorrow."

"Harry are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll come with you and Hermione. After all she can't really carry anything that could hurt the baby can she?" Sirius nodded and Remus said he'd come as well. Sirius said that she would stay in Harry's room if she wanted to and she could do anything with it. Just to make Harry pale they started to say that she could paint it pink. They got a good laugh out of that.

Hermione woke and felt Harry next to her. She smiled and moved to lay her head on his chest. He stirred but didn't wake up. Hermione felt his hardness against her stomack when he turned towards her a bit. She blushed but got an idea in her head and smirked. (Just to let you know they both have not clothes on in bed.) She made use he wasn't awake and ducked her head under the blanket and wiggled down towards his waist to tourcher him. She licked him and was rewarded with a low moan from his mouth. She let her hand cup his balls as she took him into her warm wet mouth. He woke at this and looks down but only saw her head bobbing up and down under the covers. He groaned and felt near release so pulled her up and kissed her. She moans when his hands came and grabbed her breast.

She rubbed her wetness against his erection and they both moaned from the heat it coursed them both. Harry turned them so he was on top of her. She rapped her legs around his waist and looked up at him. They saw love shining in each others eyes. He entered her slowly wanting this to last. He groaned and began to move in her with slow thrusts. She moaned but neither of them closed their eyes, instead they kept eye contact thought it all.

Hermione felt her end coming and when it did she arched up and felt her chest rub against his. He looked down at her and let go as well. He dropped down onto his side taking her with him. She was panting with him but let her hand come up and crease his cheek. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and said they had to get up soon as it was half past ten. He groaned but smirked and nodded. She frowned but gave a cry when he got up and took her with him into the bathroom.

Sirius and Remus were waiting for Hermione and Harry to join them for breakfast before they headed to the Granger's. When they came down they saw a smile on her face. Remus grinned and snickered into his drink. Sirius looked at him and asked what was wrong. Hermione and Harry sat down and took some of the food that was there.

"Remus what's up?"

"Guess pads." He shook his head and looked at Harry. He shrugged and began to eat. Hermione glared at Remus.

"Don't you dear. That's nothing to do with you."

"It's not my fault I have a secretive nose 'mione." She still glared at him. Harry had finally got what they were talking about and choked on his drink. Remus laughed and whispered something in Sirius ear and he then began to choke on his toast. He looked at Hermione who was glaring at Remus, then at Harry who was blushing and looking down to his plate. He laughed and patted him on the back.

Hermione shook her head and began to eat. "When do we go?" She asked when they'd all calmed down.

"Well we thought that we'd go after we've finished here." She nodded and gave a small smile to them.

When they got to the Granger's Hermione held onto Harry's arm trying to calm down a bit. Sirius knocked on and they waited for someone to answer. Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When the door opened they saw Mr Granger there. When he saw who it was he glared at them but Sirius stepped forward's and spoke.

"Mr Granger. Hi I'm Hermione's father and were here to pick her thing's up so if you don't mind." He didn't ask and Mr Granger looked around and saw people looking out of their windows at them. He ushered them inside. Hermione pulled Harry up to her room and left him there why she went to get a suit-case for her things. He looked around her room and smiled.

On the walls were pictures of all her years through Hogwarts and soon of her when she was younger. A table was under the window with books on it and what looked like photo books. Her bed was made with white sheets and a dark blue duvet cover and pillow case. Her walls were a light blue. On the wall next to the door were 4 book shelves with books filling them up.

When she got back he was sitting on the edge of her desk with a photo book in his hands. He looked peaceful and she thought he looked so cute. "Harry..." She said softly. He jumped but looked up at her with a smile on his face. It took them about 20 minutes to get everything in the suit-case. Harry shrunk the case and put it in his pocket before Hermione moved the bed out of the way and lifted one of the floor board's, pulling out a box after.

"Hermione what's in the box?"

"I don't know Harry. I got it when I was 11 telling me not to open it till I was 17."

"But your 17 now." He said confused

"I know that but I forgot it when I came to school this year. I'll open it when we get back home." She said that why smiling at him. He smiled at her as well before they walked down hand in hand. When they walked to were the others were they were confused about everything. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Mr and Mrs Granger were pale and looked ready to be sick. Remus was smirking why shaking his head, Sirius was glaring at the Granger's but when he saw them he grinned at them.

"Ready?"

"Yeah were ready dad." Sirius stopped at this and looked at Hermione who was smiling warmly at him. He smiled back with a tear in his eye. Harry looked happy and so did Remus. They said goodbye before walking out the door. Sirius hugged Hermione when they got to the end of the road. She hugged him back and smiled.

She looked back one last time at her childhood home before turning back to the other's with her head held high. They smiled and nodded their heads at her. Harry took hold of her hand and gave it a small squeeze before they went back home. Hermione looked forward to starting a new life away from her old life. She did love them like her real parents but there was always something different about everything they did.

Now she found out she had a different dad and for the first time felt a weight lift of her shoulders.

She just hoped that now this was over that her and Harry could live without anything else getting in the way.

TBC...

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	4. Chapter 4

When Hermione got back she put her stuff away with the help of Harry. It took longer then packing as she didn't want to put it somewhere that would get in Harry's way. He would shack his head and put it were she wanted it when she had gone on to something else. It was dinner when they finished. Harry put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek as they entered the kitchen. 'awww' is what they got. Sirius chuckled along with Remus. The Weasley's had come over ready for the order meeting. Ginny stood off to the side not looking to happy. Ron went over and asked what was going on.

"Well Hermione live's here now and now if you don't mind it's time for the meeting." Sirius said then he looked at Hermione and smiled. "Oh yeah you forgot this box 'mione. Also you three are aloud to come into the meeting with the rest of us." Harry and Ron grinned. Hermione shook her head and took the box of Sirius with a 'thank you'. Ginny didn't look to happy and stormed out the room.

Everyone was ready for the meeting and Hermione was sat on Harry's knee, which got a lot of grins from people. The meeting started and it was just to catch up with what was going on. More murders and a Death Eater had been court and was under raps. Then the head master looked at Hermione. She frowned and for once didn't know what he was going to say.

"Right we have some new members here today and they will take the mark of the Order after the meeting. Also I believe Sirius what's to say something." Sirius grinned and pulled Hermione from Harry's knee. She looked confused.

"Well I've found out who my daurghter is. And she is our own Hermione."

Everyone looked shocked. Molly was fanning her face. Sirius looked at Hermione and then looked down at her belly that was starting to show. She nodded and waited for him to tell them. "Also I'm going to be a grandfrather." Cheer's rang out from all and pats on the back. Harry grinned and watched Hermione turn red.

Fred and George looked at each other and smirked. "So who's the father 'mione?" Hermione blushed and said something no one could hear. Sirius laughed and said it for her.

"Harry." Harry now blushed. Sirius and Remus laughed along with every other man in the room. Molly saw Hermione wonder off to sit down at the table why everyone talked. She watched as she opened the box she got off Sirius.

Hermione looked in and saw something that made her want to scream but it wouldn't come out. There in front of her was a picture of her mother dieing. Standing above her was Lucius Malfoy. Tears come to her eyes. Moving that out of the way she found a letter from her mother. Picking it up she opened it. When she read it she smiled with happy tears pour from her eyes.

_**Dear my little angle**_

_**I know that this will hurt for you to find out but I have to tell you before they find me doing this. I've being held by Death Eaters until their Lord come's back. Dont worry if anything happens to me everything gose to you when you turn of age. I was not the one that gave you away. I had you when I was captured and they said they didn't kill their own so gave you to some people I don't know. Sirius should know by now and let him know I would have never done this to him or the Order. I loved him and wanted to marry him so we could be a happy family but I dont think that I will last that long so just tell him how much he ment to me and I'll love him now and forever. I know that you'll do well and hope that your doing well. I am watching over you if anything happens to me and in your heart. I am proud of you and hope that you one day find the love of your life. Don't ever let them go like I did. There should be a key in this box that will open a vault in Gringotts. There is were everything that was mine should be and something's that will help you later on in life. I love you and will be with you no matter what and in my own way will help you with things that you dont get, just look in your heart and I'll be there no matter what.**_

_**Love Your Mother Pepper.**_

_**P.S If Sirius is acting like a twat at time's just hit him around the head. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Hermione laughed and looked up to see Sirius, Remus, Harry and all the Weasley's now looking at her. She smiled a smiled that warmed their own hearts. She turned back to the box and pulled the picture out. Taking a deep breath and willing the vommet to go back down she put it to on side why looking what else was in the box. Pulling out a braclet that had charms on it. There was a stag, doe, wolf, dog, bear, cat and a hourse. Frowning she looked back into the box and found a note that had 'Braclet' at the top of the page.

_**"Each charm is of people that I've made friends with at school and their animal form. My of course is the hourse.**_

_**Sirius: Dog**_

_**Remus: Wolf**_

_**James: Stag**_

_**Lily: Doe**_

_**Carler: Cat**_

_**Kyle: Bear**_

_**Most may not be around any more but I know that they will make it. Oh and when you get this add your own too. **_

Hermione put the note down and put the braclet on her arm. She reminded herself to put her's and the friends she knew as animals that next time she was in hogsmead to get some charms. Again she looked into the box and found a key with a dog and hourse key ring hanging off it. It looked like the key she had for her vault at Gringotts. Again she looked back in the box and found a bounch of letter's to her mother tied up with a string but they were open so she knew that she'd read them first. Another thing that court her eye was a letter that looked old and worn with no name on it. It wasn't opened so she picked it up and opened it with care. Inside she looked at the bottom to see who it was from. When she saw who it was from she was shocked. They knew about her but had just called her by baby Black. She gave a laugh at that and read the letter.

_**Dear Baby Black**_

_**We write this letter so you know about everything that's going on here in the wizarding world and who you are. We know that we are not going to make it to see you grow but we know that you'll have your mother's brains and hopefuly her looks, but have Sirius's talent to get into trouble without even knowing it. James and me know that you'll grow up to be a beautiful little girl no not girl woman sounds better. Just so we can rest in peace please make sure that Harry dosen't get into too much trouble like his father before him. Maybe one day we'll see you in heaven but not for a long long time ok? We knew about Peter along time ago but didn't tell anyone. Sirius would have killed him but we thought that he devered something far worse. When we go just know that a lot of people here love you and would die for you just to see you happy. We better go now as Harry's crying again. Already 5 mouths and like his father doesn't like to be left alone with attention.**_

_**Love Lily and James Potter.**_

Hermione wipped her tears away and put the letter down. There was another letter but that was for Sirius. The last thing left in the box was another key with an address on a key ring and her name in gold letter's on the other key ring. She put everything away but left the lid off and wlaked over to the dinner table were everyone was waiting for her to join them for dinner. She looked at Sirius and handed him the picture. He went pale and gave a cry of rage. Remus ran to him and looked at the picture. He was shocked but knew he needed to calm Sirius down and fast before he went and killed Lucius. Hermione looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. Harry came over and held her. She handed him the letter that was for him. He looked up at her and saw that she hurt aswell. He let the tears come for the first time in years.

He opened the letter and began to read.

_**Dear Sirius**_

_**I know that when I went that it hurt you but I never wanted to leave you. I just needed time to come to tearms with me having your baby. I just didn't know if I was ready but when I held her in my arms I knew that I did and that I wanted you in my life and our little 'mione. When I was coming back I was court and they didn't let me keep her. They gave her to someone. I hope you've found her and taking good care of her like I know you can. I love you and to the question you asked me before I left the answer is yes and always will be. I love you forever oh and tell everyone I said hi and I'd see them all when the time was right. I know that I'm not going to last Siri but please take care of our little girl like I should have let you know about her.**_

_**Love Always Pepper**_

_**P.S Remus just for old time sakes give him a hit round the head from me. :)**_

Remus who had been reading over his shoulder did just that. Sirius laughed and rubbed the back of his head and looked out the window to the sky and nodded his head. He then looked at Hermione and saw her in Harry's arms and smiled. He got up and pulled her into his arms and hugged her. The other's smiled and watched as they sat back down.

Ron asked what everyone else was thinking about the box. "So 'mione what else you got in that box?" She looked at him and smiled before holding her arm up. Sirius and Remus gasped and pulled her arm towards them.

"Hay theres one missing." Sirius said. Hermione frowned and asked what was missing. "Well there was a rat on here and I know that she didn't know about Peter so she wouldn't have taken it off."

"Did you get this for her?" Hermione asked and he nodded. "Well there was a note with it that said it had a charm for each of her friends. Maybe she didn't class him as a friend?" Sirius looked at her in shock but then looked deep in thought and nodded at what she had said.

"Yeah now you mention it she never came out with us on full moon's. Lily said she didn't like Peter to much so and once her and Lily made his hair turn into snakes and his arms into chicken wing's." They all laughed at this and Harry thought his mother had the right mind to do so. Hermione then told them what else was in the box but not about the key with the address. Sirius was shocked that Lily and James had written a letter and asked to see it if he could. She nodded and handed him the letter.

He was shocked and hurt that they hadn't told him about Peter but knew that what they said was true. He handed it back to her but laughed about the attention bit. She asked if she could go to Hogsmead to get something. Sirius said they'd all go tomorrow as they needed to do some christmas shopping. After that they ate and talked about the upcoming holiday and what they wanted. Ron went with Harry to do something why Hermione helped Molly wash the pots. When that was done Molly took two chairs out into the back yard and her and Hermione talked. Molly telling her things about baby's and if she need anything just to ask.

That night the Weasleys stayed the night and Ron was given his own room which pleased him no end as he was to shear his room with Charlie why he were home.

Hermione lay her head on Harry's chest and sighed before driffing into a peacful sleep with the man she loved right next to her.

TBC...

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.

I KNOW IT WAS A BIT OTT BUT I HAD TO GET IT IN. HOPE YOU LIKE AND IF SO LET ME KNOW OK.

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione walked with Harry as they looked around Hogsmead. Sirius had gone off with Remus saying that they were going hunting for gifts. Hermione told Harry that they'd be going with either Sirius or Remus for each other's gift's. When she saw a shop that had 'CHARMS' in the window she pulled Harry in. He didn't mind but then he saw that it was more of a girly shop then anything. Hermione was looking around and found the charms. She looked for a while before she called someone over. They helped her pick out the one's she wanted and how much it was all going to cost. It really didn't cost that much. They even said that they would put the charms on and send it back to her. She handed over the braclet and payed before her and Harry went to look for everyone else's gift's.

After they had done all that Sirius went with Harry and Remus went with Hermione to get the last thing's they needed. Hermione didn't know if she should tell Sirius about the key with her name on it but then these thought went out the window when Remus started to ask were she wanted to go. She knew straight away and pulled him to the right shop. They all met up and went back home. Hermione went up to their room and told him not to come up until she told him to. It was nearly dinner when she finaly came down the stairs with gift's in her arm's that were all rapped. Harry ran to help her with them and put them under the tree. There were already a lot of gift's under the tree and Hermione stood back and looked at the beautiful sight.

After dinner Harry, Sirius and Remus went off somewhere and she went to wash the disher's. It would be christmas in two day's and she just couldn't wait. The Weasleys would be coming as well. After a long day she made her way up to bed and changed into her PJ's. When her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. Harry came to bed a couple of hours later and smiled as he saw her sleeping like a baby. He changed into his Pj bottoms and go in next to her. She must of known he was there as she turned over and put her head on his chest and arm over his middle. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep with her, smiling and with his arms around her. The door to their room slowly opened and a click was heard along with a flash before it closed again.

The two days went by fast and before they knew it, it was christmas eve. Hermione watched as Ron and Harry played chess. She laughed as Ron won again and Harry playfully glared at her. Mrs Weasley called them all into the living room later.

"Right I thought that we'd all like to open a present tonight but only a small on."

"Really mum?" Ron asked. She nodded and Ron smiled. Hermione watched as everyone got a present. Molly came over and told her to get one as well. Ron grabbed one for her and handed it to her. She looked at the name and saw that it was from the twin's. The other's had opened theirs but she just looked at it. Sirius came over and was going to ask what was wrong but saw the name on the card. He laughed but told her to open it and that they wouldn't get anything that would hurt her or the baby. So she sighed and opened it. When she did she gasped. Looking over to the twins, who were grinning, she steared in shock. Everyone looked at her as she pulled out a pear of earrings that had real dimonds on them. Molly gased and looked at the boy's.

"We thought that with the baby and all you wouldn't have time to treat youself so-" Fred said

"Thought we'd do it for you." George said. Hermione got up and went to hug them.

"Thank you." She said as she hugged them. Harry smiled. Hermione then told them that they'd have to get the neckalace for her brithday. Everyone laughed. Ron had opened a new set off dress robes that were all black from Hermione, which by the way he loved as he'd binned his other's and Harry had gotten a book on Defence from Remus. (WITH THE OTHERS I'M GOING TO LEAVE TILL LATER)

Molly then told them all to go to bed as it was late. Everyone said good night before going up to their room's and trying to sleep. It wasn't that hard for Hermione now and she welcomed it with open arm's. Harry took some time so he just watched her sleep.

Harry woke to a tapping. He rubbed his eyes and saw that Hermione was up by the window letting something in. " 'mione whats that?"

"Oh just something I got Sirius. It wasn't ready when we went to Hogsmead and they said they'd send it to me." Harry gave a nod but was sure she didn't see it. He tryed to go back to sleep but couldn't so got up and went to have a shower. Hermione had one after him and they went down to see if anyone else was up. Sirius, Remus, Aurther and Molly were down in the kitchen. Molly was cooking why the men talked. When Harry and Hermione walked in they said 'good morning' before going back to what they were doing. Harry sat down why Hermione went to put her present for Sirius under the tree. Molly over to the table when she sat down and gave them breakfast. Hermione gave it one look and was running from the room to the bathroom. Harry went after her and heard her throwning up. He held her hair back for her and rubbed her back. Molly came after all of this and gave Hermione a potion. She drank it down and felt a lot better.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley." She smiled. Harry walked with her back to the table and made sure she was ok. They ate their breakfast and waited for everyone else to get up. When they did Ginny came in with her hair blue and her face green. When Molly turned around she screamed and dropped the plate she was holding.

"Ginny dear what happened?"

"Fred and George." She ground out. Harry was trying to keep from laughing but joined in with Sirius and Remus. Hermione glared at them but didn't say anything. Molly shouted the twins down and they appeared with a pop.

"Yes mum?" They both said at the same time.

"Sort your sister out right now or you'll not get one present from under that tree and I mean it!" They looked at each other and nodded. They walked over to Ginny and pulled on her hair. She cryed out but it seemed to work as she went back to normal. Molly nodded and cleaned up the broken plate.

After everyone had, had something to eat they went into the living room to open presents. Mrs Weasley told them to put them into stacks for who they were for. After that everyone began to open them.

Fred: Sweater from his mother and a new pear of robes from his father. A new broomstick from Harry and Hermione (Firebolt360) A bag of sweets from Ron and Ginny (Very big bag that came up to his knee) A book of Charms from Remus. A book on transforming from Sirius. And from his twin a box of tricks to pull on muggles when they went into London. (Molly wasn't to happy about this)

George: Sweater from his mother and a new pear of robes from his father. A Broomstick from Harry and Hermione (Firebolt360) A bog of toffee from Ron and Ginny (As big as Fred's) A book on Taming unrully hippergriffs from Remus. And the same from Sirius that Fred got. From Fred he got a coldren that held poition ingredenets as he loved to come up with new things for their shop that way.

Ron: Sweater from his mother and a chess board from his father. A book on flying and goal keeping from Harry. A book on how to charm a girl from Hermione (Everyone laughed at this and Ron went bright red.) A lot of chocolate frogs from Ginny. A new broomstick from Remus and Sirius (Tiltonhiltop918 the fastest broom after Harry's) From his twin brothers he got a box of their joke stuff and a new pear of school robes as he had grown out of his old ones.

Remus: A book on charms from Sirius. A new set of robes from Harry and Ron(that means that he got two sets of robes) A book on potions from Hermione and she had marked a page that she knew he'd like to read. From Molly and Arthur a book on jixes to help in tight spots. From the twins he got a box of their jokes.

Sirius: A book of dog's habits from Harry. And three pears of trousers from Mooly and Authur. A bag of different flaovered sweets from Ginny. Three shirts to go with the trousers from Ron. A box of jokes from the twins. From Hermione he got a leather jacket that had Padfoot on the front pocket and a picture of a wolf, stag and dog on the back with 'THE MARAUDER'S' on the back in gold and the picture moved.

Harry: A book on chess from Ron. Box of jokes from the twins. A book on charms from Remus. A photo book of his parents from Sirius through all their years at Hogwarts and also some of him and Remus and after they left school. From Molly and Authur he got a sweater and a hair brush saying on the handle 'STRAIGHT HAIR WINS MORE HEARTS'. (Everyone laughed but Hermione said she liked him like he is.) From Ginny he got a chain with a dragon on the end and on the back was his name with a lightingbolt at the end. From Hermione he got ring that had a stag on it. Also a book on how to be a great father.

Hermione: From Molly and Authur a book on baby names. A lot of baby clothes from the rest of them. A new dress from Harry. From Sirius and Remus she was told that she had to wait till later for another part of their present. They also got her a card that let her get any book from Hogsmead free.

On her last gift she opened it and gasped when she saw what was inside. She didn't let anyone see it and pushed it away from her. Harry looked worried and went to see what had gotten her so worked up. He looked into the box and saw pictures of what looked like her mother from school and other thing's. He looked at the name tag and fround that it was sent to her from the Ministry saying that this was left to her when her mother died. Sirius was worried as well when Harry pulled her into his arm's why she cryed. He pulled the box to him and looked in. Now he understood. Just like Harry she'd never get to know her mother. But he was going to make sure that he was there for her no matter what.

"I think you should take all you things up stairs everyone." Mrs Weasley said. They all nodded but Hermione looked at Sirius and he knew that she wanted to talk to him. Harry saw this look and said he would take her stuff up for her. When everyone was gone Hermione looked down and pulled the key out of her pocket and slid it across to Sirius. He picked it up and frowned.

"Hermione were did you get this from?" He looked at her and saw that she was looking at the key.

"It was in the box." He looked shocked to see the key but smiled and handed it back to her.

"Well then it's your's. When you get a trip to Hogsmead I'll take you there what do you say?" She looked up at him and smiled before nodded. "Now why don't you go and help Harry put your things away. After dinner me and Remus will show you your other present." She nodded before hugging him and going up to her room.

Harry was sitting on the bed looking through the photo book he had gotten from Sirius. She sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder and looked at the pictures with him. "Did you talk with Sirius?"

"Yeah. I told him about this key-" She showed him the key. "-And he said he'd show me were this place in on our next trip to Hogsmead. Will you come with us?" He smiled and nodded.

"We better get down stairs the other's will wonder were we are." Hermione shook her head and pulled his head down to her for a kiss. He didn't pull away and deepened the kiss more. He slowly lowered her to the bed and let his hands wonder her body. She moaned into the kiss and let her arms go around his neck and her hands to massarge his skalp. He groaned and his hands went under her top. Before they could get to there desternation the door slamed open and Ginny walked in. She was glaring at Hermione as they jumped apart from each other.

"Don't you know how to knock Ginny?" Harry asked trying to keep him cool when he was pulled away from his love.

"Yes but we need to talk. So if you don't mind _**Hermione, **_me and Harry need to talk." Hermione glared back at her but didn't pull away from Harry.

"No. If you don't mind I'd like you to leave our room." Harry didn't say anything but knew that if Hermione was pushed anymore then wands would be coming out. Ginny didn't seem to see this and Harry desided to step in.

"Ginny we'll talk later." She smiled and nodded before walking out the room. Hermione didn't look to happy as she got up and walked out the room not long after. He sighed and went down stairs after her. When he got down stairs he was pulled by the twins to the living room were everyone was but Hermione. "Have you seen Hermione?" They looked at him and shook their head's.

He looked unserten and walked back out the room to go look for her. He had looked everywere he knew apart from back in their room. As he walked in he was shocked to see her asleep on the bed with the covers pulled up around her.

He smiled and walked around the bed to the side that she was lying on. He got in with her and pulled her flush against his chest. She turned around in his arms and snuggled more into him. She wispered his name before moving her head to his neck and turning it inwards. Her lips kissed him before she slowly went back to sleep. Harry followed soon after smiling.

TBC...


	6. AN NOT A CHAPTER

Just to let you all know I will not be up dateing some of my storys for some time. It will be around the 15 October when I start to up date my story's again as I am away right now so havent gotten the storys with me.

LOVE

love109 XXXxxxXXX 


	7. Chapter 6

Hermione woke to feel arms around her and someone breathing on her neck. She moved out of them and looked around to see that Harry was asleep next to her. She smiled before it went away. She remembered what had happened and got out of bed. She changed into a long sleeved top and a knee skirt. She looked back at Harry to see he was using his hands to look for her. Before he woke Hermione went down stairs. Walking towards the kitchen she heard shouting. When she walked in she saw that it was Sirius and Molly that were shouting.

Remus was holding him back and Molly was being held back by the twins. "She's not going anywhere and its about time you understood that I'm taking care of her now!" Sirius shouted at Molly.

"You think its healthy for a young girl to stay in a house with gown men? She'd coming home with us and we'll sort the baby out when it comes."

"By doing what?" They turned and saw Hermione standing there looking from one to the other. When they didn't answer she asked again. "By doing what!?"

"Now dear we're just trying to do what's best for you. Your to young to have a baby. And living here isn't good for you to live here. It's improper to have a baby without being married."

"Then I'll marry her." They all turned to see Harry standing in the door way. He moved into the room more and put his arms around Hermione. She smiled at him before leaning back into him. Molly looked ready to kill.

"Harry don't be stupid you don't want to marry a mudblood." Gasps were heard all around the room when Ginny said that. Hermione pulled away from Harry only to be pulled into Sirius's arms.

"You call my daughter that again and you'll wish you were never born. And to be clear on one think Hermione is pure-blood, not half-blood or muggle born. You hear?" Sirius all but shouted. Hermione was crying into his chest. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her.

"I think you should let her go Sirius."

"Why?"

"If you don't I think she's going to be sick on you." Looking down at her he saw Remus was right and let her go. She ran out the room to the down stairs bathroom. Molly was about to go after her when Harry stepped in the way.

"I think you better leave. I wont have you upsetting Hermione anymore." She looked shocked and then she glared at him.

"Then so be it. I hope that baby doesn't make it." The twins gasped at their mother. "We're leaving." Ginny went with her mother but Fred and George didn't move. She stopped at the door and turned towards them. "Boys!"

"Sorry mum but we're-"

"-Staying. Hermione had every right to have that baby." She glared at them before storming out of the house with Ginny in toe.

Harry sighed. He never wanted this to happen. It was a nightmare. Molly Weasley, who was like a second mother to him, now hated him and Hermione was still mad at him for taking Ginny's side. He sat down with Sirius, Remus and the twin's talking until Hermione walked back in.

It looked like she'd gone and had a shower and put on a clean pear of clothes. Today was their last day before they went back to Hogwarts and he had a surprise for her. He got up and hugged her. He didn't know what she would do and was happy when she hugged him back.

"It'll be ok 'Mione. Nothings going to happen to you are the baby." Remus and Sirius agreed with Harry. Hermione smiled at them and in turn hugged each one.

"Now who's cooking?" They gave a laugh and pointed at each other. Hermione glared at them before getting her wand out, giving it a couple of waves and food began to cook. They smiled at her before they all sat down and began to eat.

"So you ready to go back?" Hermione shook her head at Remus. "Why not?"

"I'll start to show soon and then my clothes wont fit anymore." She looked sad at that but got laughs from all the men around the table. (A.N: I mean come on no man understands what clothes mean to a woman.) Glaring at them she sat down and began to eat the food that was on the table.

"Hermione it's no big deal. I mean you're only about 2 mouths and you're not meant to start showing till your 4 or 5 mouths." Sirius said and getting nod's from everyone around the table.

"And in 2 more mouths were will I be? Right, I'll still be at school so yes people will see my stomach growing." She glared at them before picking up a peace of toast. They gave a shaky laugh and instead of talking again just got on with eating.

For the rest of the morning Hermione and Harry started to pack their thing's up. They were to leave tomorrow and see the New Year in at Hogwarts. Hermione looked over at Harry as he was sorting through his clothes and smiled. He'd been there for her no matter what. When they left school then she'd like to marry him but right now wasn't the best time. She just wanted to finish her schooling first before doing anything else.

She turned back to closing her trunk but knew that it wouldn't with out help. "Harry?"

"Yeah what's up babe?"

"Could you just help me close my trunk please?" Harry turned and saw her sitting on it and trying to close the locks on it. He smiled and made his way over. He told her that he was heaver and that he'd sit on it why she closed the locks. Smiling at him she let him sit down why she closed the locks. Getting up she gave him a kiss that he decided to deepen.

They walked backwards towards the bed and fell onto it. His hands were all over her and her were in his hair. She moaned as he let one of his hand's cup her breast. Hermione moaned even louder hen his other hand went and cupped her down there. Her body was on fire and she just wanted him inside her. She let her hand wonder down his body and just as she was about to touch him the door opened. Harry pulled away and looked over his shoulder he saw Sirius and Remus standing there looking shocked.

"Um we came up to let you know that you'll be going back tonight instead of tomorrow." Remus said why Sirius started to smirk. Harry blushed but when they saw Hermione they took a step back. She was glaring at them with hate. _Must be something to do with the baby_ they both thought. They closed the door and Harry turned back to Hermione. He moaned when he felt her hand touch him.

"Maybe we should stop 'Mione. What if someone else walks in?" Hermione sighed and nodded her head before taking her hand back. He gave her one last kiss before pulling away from her. "I'll just finish my packing, why don't you go and get something to eat or drink?" Hermione smiled and walked out the room.

When she got down stairs she saw that Sirius and Remus were sitting at the table drinking some tea and she knew that there was most likely some brandy in there with it. Deciding to play a joke on them she came in with no emotion on her face. Sitting down across from them she steered off into space.

"Um Hermione we're sorry about walking in on you." Sirius nodded his again and again. He didn't want to get on her bad side even if he was her father. Hermione razed her eyebrow and looked him dead in the eye.

"You do know how to knock then?" They nodded. "Then why didn't you?"

"Well ya see it's like this...ha-ha..." Sirius rubbed the back of his neck out of habit. Hermione gave a laugh.

"Forget it. So why are we going back tonight then?" Remus told her that Dumbledore wanted every student back tonight as there had been an attack. She also learned that Kate Bell was in the hospital recovering from the attack that got both her mother and father killed.

When Harry came down he was filled in and he was shocked. Nodding his head he agreed that it was the best idea to go back tonight just in case there was another attack. Hermione was grateful that they trusted them enough with this.

On the train back to Hogwarts Hermione fell asleep on Harry's arm. Sirius and Remus were in the same compartment and turned a sweet rapper into a blanket to cover her with. Harry knew that the rest of the year was going to be hell and sooner or later he was going to have to face Voldemort again. But this time for the last time. Hopeful he came out of it alive and didn't leave Hermione on her own with their baby. That and he hoped that she didn't get killed. He'd make sure that she didn't fight some how but so far he couldn't come up with an idea to stop her from fighting. Maybe he could ask Madam Pomfrey to check the baby and say that if she went into the last battle that she could lose the baby.

TBC...

READ AND REVIEW PLZ.

I'M TRYING TO COME UP WITH MORE IDEA'S FOR THIS STORY. SO I ASK YOU FOR YOUR IDEA'S. PLZ HELP AND THEN I'LL UPDATE MORE. THANK YOU

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N Hay everyone. Thought I'd write another chapter why I don't have writer's block. lol. Anyway just let me know if you like or if you did like then let me know. I do try my best to update as soon as I can but some time's it's just not possible. See I have course work to do and friends to keep up with. **

**Let's get on with the story anyway.**

**Chapter 7**

**Hermione looked around herself and wondered for the tenth time that day if this was the right house or Sirius had gotten the house number's wrong. How ever if it was then the key wouldn't have worked but it did. It was beautiful and looked lived in. What shocked her was when a house elf came and greeted them. He'd called her Lady Hermione. It was weird but Sirius seemed to like someone waiting on him hand and foot.**

**Why they sat down stair's she went up the spiral stair case and up to the next level. Turning she gasped. There on the first door was her mother's name and little flowers around the name plate. Running her finger's over it she let a lone tear slip. Taking a deep breath she let her hand fall onto the door knob she turned it and walked in. It was bright and had another door on her left side. The bed was queen sized and was made up in pale blue's and purples. The walls were white with shiny blue spirals all over. Picture's of her mother's school year's were all hanging on the walls and waving at her.**

**There was one covered in dust so she walked over and used the sleeve of her top to wipe it all off. There smiling up at her was her father, Sirius, and her mother. Just as Sirius looked up at the camera her mother turned and kissed his cheek, which he went red in the face. She smiled down at it before placing it back down on the bed side table. Hermione walked over to the other door and opened it. There was a bright light before it ended and she was left in darkness. She touched the wall looking for a light switch as it was so dark. When she found one she turned it on and leaned onto the door frame when she saw what was inside. **

**She would have screamed but her voice seemed to have left her. She did drop to her knees when she couldn't stand anymore and was sure that they heard the thump from down stairs. She was right as seconds later they were running over to her. She heard gasps before she was pulled away and lead back down stairs. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure that it would jump out of her chest. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. It didn't help; she could still see what was in the room, all over the walls. Words like 'die bitch' or 'burn in hell' were echoed into her head but what shocked her most when she saw it was that it was written in blood.**

**She felt a hand in hers and looked up to see Sirius was kneeling down next to her. "Are you ok?" She gave a shaky nod but inside she was screaming her head off. "We can go if you like. We could come back another time when that rooms been cleaned." **

**Hermione shook her head and took a few deep breaths before looking up at them. Harry was not to far away from her but knew that she wanted to calm down on her own and trying to be strong. "Who would write things like that?"**

**"We don't know but we can perform a spell to see who the last one in there before you was of course. Me and Remus will go do it no-"**

**"No I'll come with you and if you're on about the spell I think you are you need me to do it." Sirius sighed but knew that she was right. The spell needed her as she was the last one to open the door. Harry helped her up and they went back up to the room to see what they could find.**

**When they got there Hermione took a deep breath before taking her wand out and pointing it into the room. "Pilroviler." Bending her wand back and the forwards she saw in front of her ghost like figures walking around the room. **_**Then she gasped as she saw her mother being dragged across the room by her hair. In her head she could hear the voices of what was being said. "Please I have a baby!" Looking again at her mother she saw that her belly was large and she looked about 8 and a half mouths gone.**_

_**"You should have thought about that before crossing your own family for scum like him then shouldn't you." Looking at the man she knew straight away that it was Lucius Malfoy.**_

_**"You may be my brother Malfoy but no one knows that and never will!" Then he hit her. She gave a cry before trying to get away from him again. **_**Hermione backed away only to bump into someone. Turning she saw Harry. She let her tears fall and rapped her arms around him.**

**"What's wrong Hermione? What did you see?"**

**"Malfoy...he's...he's her br...Brother..." Sirius gasped and held onto the door frame.**

**Hermione sat with Harry at breakfast the next day and looked over to were Draco Malfoy was. He was sitting with next to his friends and his arm around Pancy. She looked up at the head table to see Sirius and Remus looking at her. She gave a small smile before turning back to her breakfast. She didn't know what she was going to do but hopefully the Malfoys wouldn't know about her or forgotten. Just before her and Harry went off to get ready for class an owl came towards them. It landed on the table in front of Hermione. Sticking its leg out the owl waited till she took the letter before taking off again.**

**Opening it she saw that it was from the wizarding bank.**

**Dear Ms Black **

** We have now opened the account your mother set up for you before she died. Everything that was hers is now yours. We would like it if you could contact us with a date that will work with your schooling so we can go over everything with you. Your old bank has been closed but the money that was in it has been put in your new one. Your mother said that you were aloud 30 gallons a week apart from when you were buying your school things until you turned of age meaning left school. Anything you want to ask may be asked when we see you. Write back with a date for our meeting.**

**Head Goblin Of Gingotts**

**Hilbildon Gilgon.**

**Hermione sighed as she read it. When it had first landed in front of her, she had thought that it was from Lucius Malfoy. She told Harry what it said when he asked what it was about. Again they picked up their bags and made their way to their first class. Which was with Snape. They were to hand in the potion they had been working on for 2 mouths. Hermione was looking forward to it as she wanted to see the look on Snapes face when he saw who her father was. Smiling she sat down next to Harry and waited for the class to begin.**

**"Miss Granger!" When she didn't answer he walked over to her and stood in front of her. "Have you done you homework Miss Granger?"**

**"Sorry sir were you speaking to me? It's just taht my name isn't Miss Granger anymore."**

**He sneered at her. "Oh really and by Merlin what is your name?" He was glaring at her now. Next to her Harry was trying to keep from laughing.**

**"Miss Black sir. I took my father's last name two days ago."**

**The looked on everyone's face was one of shock and suprise. Snape was best by far, he looked ready to burst. "Miss Ganger you'll be doing the potion again and I'll be there when you test it to make sure nothing is wrong with it." He walked away and she let out a little laugh. He turned to her with a sneer on his face before turning back around heading towards his desk.**

**For the rest of the lesson Snape made everyone work on different and made her redo her homework and check who her father was. As the end came he called her up and told her to bring her finished potion with her. When she had taken it they waited and she nearlly laughed at the look on his face when Sirius Black came up on the parchment on the desk. He growled before telling her he'd do it himself and next lesson she take it again. A bell rang and she had to run from the room before he heard her laughing. Harry was laughing with her and they made their way to Charms and planed on telling Sirius everything.**

**TBC...**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? **

**I ALSO WANT TO ASK WHAT HERMIONE AND HARRY SHOULD HAVE.**

**BOY-**

**GIRL-**

**TWIN BOYS-**

**TWIN GIRLS-**

**TWINS ONE BOY AND ONE GIRL-**

**LET ME KNOW K**

**LOVE**

**love109**

** XXXxxxXXX**


	9. Chapter 8

BOY-1

GIRL-2

TWIN BOYS-1

TWIN GIRLS-0

TWINS ONE BOY AND ONE GIRL-4

Chapter 8

Hermione sat in her room doing her work and rubbing her belly that had started to show more. It was hard some times to walk as her feet hurt her more then normal. Harry was with Sirius talking about learning how to defend himself. Sighing she got up and made her way out of the dorm and down to the great hall for dinner.

When she got to the entrance hall she saw Lucius Malfoy talking to his son and looking for once happy. Walking passed them she heard him clear his throat. Turning around she looking up at him and waited for him to talk. God help her if he knew.

"Ms. Granger it seems we have business to talk about."

"Sorry but I don't know what your talking about Sir. If you don't mind I would really like to go eat." Hermione was sweating on the inside. He was looking at her in a way that made her wonder if she had upset him somehow.

"Ms. Granger if you will follow me we'll talk about the family volt." He said with a glare.

"Sorry Sir but I have no idea what you're talking about." She turned away to walk in to the great hall but was stopped when the end of his cane touched her shoulder. He was right behind her now and she began to panic. Before any of them could say anything someone had come around the corner and she was glad to see it was Sirius, Harry and Remus. They looked at her and glared at Malfoy.

"Get your grubby walking stick off my daughter Malfoy before I do it for you." Sirius said with a snarl. Remus had come over to her and took her over to the side while Sirius and Harry had their wands pointed at both Malfoy's.

Hermione held onto Remus' arms as she watched her dad and uncle glare at each other, wands pointed at the other's face. Harry looked out of the corner of his eye and saw that Hermione looked scared. He turned back to Draco and saw him looking grim but not letting on. Before anyone could speak though the great hall door's opened and some students came out. Everyone quickly put their wands away. Harry and Sirius walked over to Hermione and Remus.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked taking her into his arms. She nodded into his chest and held on tight. She felt like crying but knew that if wouldn't help and it would most likely set Harry off as well. Sirius was still glaring at the Malfoy's as they spoke with Dumbeldore. Hermione didn't look up when she heard someone ask if she was OK but stayed in Harry's arms.

She just wanted to get out of here. She didn't want to be around the Malfoy's any longer. "I want to go." She spoke softly but she felt Harry nod and started to walk up to her dorm. As they got to the girls dorm room she finally noticed that Sirius and Remus were with them. She didn't say anything and went to her bed before curling under her covers and covering herself. The tears came soon after and they watched as her body shook.

They moved over to her and sat down. Harry was at her head, Sirius was behind her and Remus was at her feet. "Hermione, are you OK babe?" Harry asked but didn't get a reply. She was shaking even more now and Sirius began to rub her back. While Harry rubbed her arms and Remus her legs. "Hermione everything will be OK. We won't let him touch you ever again."

They murmured in agreement and watched as her head popped out, well her eyes did and looked at them. Her eyes were red

rimmed and tears were still rolling down her face. She pulled herself up and looked into his eyes and smiled. It didn't reach her eyes but she felt a bit better.

"Thanks you guys." She said with a little light shining in her eyes now. Harry kissed her forehead and then he felt himself being pulled into her arms and her berrying her head in his neck. He felt her tears but just rubbed her back telling her that everything would turn out alright.

TBC...

Carry on voting on what Hermione should have please. The next chapter will show what Hermione and Harry will be having. Please keep reading and see what happens next.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	10. AN PLEASE READ

RIGHT FOR NOW I'LL ONLY BE DOING 'THEY STAYED' AND 'ALL FOR ONE'. ITS JUST UNTIL I FINISH THEM. AFTER THAT I'LL BE PUTTING A NEW ONE UPWHEN I HAVE FINISHED AT LEAST ONE OF THEM. I THINK IT WILL BE THE NEXT STORY TO 'EMMA BLACK' AND 'HERMIONE BLACK'. STILL THINKING OF A NAME FOR THAT ONE.

WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD CALL IT?

FINALY EMMA BLACK

OR

'--'

YOU CAN PICK A NAME IF YOU LIKE FOR THIS ONE. BUT I ALREAD HAVE THE NAME FOR THE STORY AFTER THAT ONE.

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	11. Chapter 9

BOY-4  
GIRL-2  
TWIN BOYS-1  
TWIN GIRLS-0  
TWINS ONE BOY AND ONE GIRL-4

**Please carry on voting. I will close it after this chapter so please let me know what you want Hermione and Harry to have.**

Chapter 9

She stood by the lake with Harry, Sirius and Remus watching her. Her eyes were poring with tears and they just didn't know what to do for her. At breakfast she had gotten a letter but wouldn't show Harry and soon after opening it she had taken off and didn't stop until she had gotten to the lake. Harry had tried to go near her but was thrown back when a shield had suddenly gone up around her and sent him right into Sirius where they landed on the hard ground. They had tired to talk to her but she wouldn't even turn to look at them. Harry didn't like seeing her like this and after they had had a scare last week with the baby he didn't want her to get to upset.

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

They were laughing as Sirius and Remus had a play fight on their common room floor. They were sat on the love seat with their arms around each other and watched as they rolled around knocking a side table over, which sent then into more purls of laughter.

"I'll be right back." Hermione said as she got up and began to make her way towards the bathroom. Harry nodded and carried on laughing as Remus pushed Sirius off him with his feet to his gut and sent him flying into the bookshelf and books fell on him. Hermione smiled as she walked out of the room. She hated that the bathroom was not in their rooms. As she got closer she saw Ron leaning on the wall waiting most likely for her or Harry.

Harry looked to the door as Hermione walked back in with tears running down her face. He moved faster then he had in ages and was at her side in no time.

"Mione what's wrong? Come on babe is everything OK?" She didn't say anything but went into his arms willingly and let her tears fall onto his shoulder. But for some reason she didn't calm down but got worse and before long she felt pain rushing down her whole body and her stomach felt like it was tied up in knots that wouldn't come undone any time soon. Harry heard her gasp of pain. He took her into his arms and ran with her to the hospital wing were she was put on bed rest for the rest of the week.

~*~END FLASHBACK~*~

"Their making me go back to the Granger's when school's finished." Her voice held so much pain all they wanted to do was take her into their arms and hold her until all her problems went away.

"But you'll be of age when we finish school, better yet you already are." Remus said with a frown. Harry and Sirius nodded.

"Their saying that as I won't be of age in the muggle world that until I am that I have to stay with them. I can't go back there I just can't. They'll take the baby off of me." Her voice was breaking and they knew that if they didn't do something soon she would not only hurt herself but the baby as well.

"Listen here Hermione. We won't let them make you go back. If need be we'll hide you until you are of age. Just please take down the barrier so we can talk better ok?" Harry said with a frown of worry make its way onto his face. He saw the fear and worry in her eyes dim a little but still she looked about ready to run anywhere is it meant to keep their baby safe. He watched as she shook but was thankful when the shield started to disappear slowly. Harry waited until it was just above the ground before jumping over it and taking Hermione into his arms telling her softy that no matter what she would be safe, both of them.

Sirius and Remus didn't want to break them up so turned their backs and let them have a moment to themselves.

* * *

It had been a week since then and Hermione had started to go back to her old self. Her smiles wouldn't be forced and neither would her laughs. It was having an affect on everyone that would be with her at the time. No one could help but smile when they saw her smiling and laughing at something that had been said to her. Harry had been talking to Sirius and Remus about buying a house for them to live in after they had finished their NEWTS and they seemed to be happy to help and went out to get pictures and look at places as Harry didn't want to leave Hermione on her own and he also didn't want her to know about the house just yet.

It was in a potions class that Hermione felt the first move of the baby and sitting next to Harry she had grabbed his hand and put his hand on it. She had laughed as he'd jumped when he had felt it and gotten himself a detention from Snape. She had seen the look of wonder in Snape's eyes for a second before it went and she had waited until after class telling Harry to wait for her outside while she asked him a question. He had stood in front of her waiting but all she did was grab his hand and put it on her stomach as the baby had kicked. He had shouted at her after but she had seen a difference in him after that and she was happy that she had brought some joy to him at least even if it was only a little.

That night they were having a little party for her. As she didn't have many girl friends they were going to throw her a party and let everyone in their house come. They had been given permission to go and get something for the baby shower. If anyone asked it was a party for winning their last game but Hermione didn't know so it was kept quiet. Since lunch Hermione had been in the library studying for their last test next week. Harry found her there and told her he had a surprise for her.

"Why aren't you at the party? I know I didn't want to go but you could still go Harry." Harry shook his head but didn't say anything and took her to the ROR. She sighed but gasped when she opened the door and saw everyone there. The twins were there and even Luna who had been ill for a while now. She smiled and gave Harry the biggest kiss ever, which got a few cat calls. "Thank you." He smiled down at her before they moved more into the room. It didn't take long until everyone heard her laughing and talking with who ever but it made them smile as well.

TBC…

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I WILL BE DOING A BIT MORE OFR THIS PARTY BUT THAT'S FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER…

LOVE

love109  
XXXxxxXXX


	12. Chapter 10 Last One For Now Sorry

A/N: I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE THAT VOTED AND EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED OR JUST LIKED THIS STORY. I KNOW I HAVE HAD FUN WRITING IT BUT DON'T WORRY THIS MAYBE THE LAST CHAPTER BUT THERE'S MORE. I WAS THINKING OF DOING ANOTHER STORY TO THIS ONE OF WHAT HAPPENS THROUGH THE WAR AND STUFF LIKE THAT PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I'LL DO MY BEST TO ANSWER OR NOT IF YOU THINK THAT'S WHAT I SHOULD DO. THANKS AGAIN

LOVE

love109

Chapter 10

Hermione was gob smacked when Harry pulled her into the ROR and told her that this party was for her. Sirius stood next to Remus and what shocked her more was the fact that Mrs Weasley had come as well. She still thought they were too young but could now see how happy they were. It was the best party she had ever been to and laughed when Remus gave her a book on how to handle grand-parents who thought the world was all about them. Sirius had glared playfully had him but was shock when Harry gave her the same book as well as a joke. Sirius said at least his was one no one had thought of and used his wand to make a box bigger Hermione had to stand to open it and read the car first. 'I did it myself so hope you like'. Frowning she had opened that box and gasped as she looked upon a white crib that had pictures of animals on the head board. She looked closer and saw that it was a stag, dog and a wolf. Inside the crib was a rocker for when the baby was bigger and it was in the shape of a dog. Laughing he had said that it was for when he wasn't there.

* * *

It was the end of the year and Hermione was scared. Since the scare of getting the letter about her being sent home she hadn't been able to sleep to well. Sure she was happy but as the year came to a close she was worried that she would be made to go back there. They may not have been her parents but they still had rights as they had gone about getting her the right way. No one had said anything to her about where she would go when school was finished but she just hoped that it wasn't back there. Rubbing her belly she smiled as she felt a kick. The baby was doing fine and she was glad that they would finally learn what they were having. Harry had wanted them to have a surprise but as time went by he too wanted to know what he would be having.

Madam Pomfrey was going to tell them today and tomorrow she would know if she would ever see her child again. Sirius was so happy that he was going to be a granddad that she just couldn't help but smile every time he spoke to her stomach about how he was going to teach him/her about how to pull pranks and get out of trouble with their parents. Of course Hermione wasn't about to let that happen and said that if he even thought about teaching her child anything that was wrong he would be hexed within an inch of his life. Harry and Remus had laughed at this and patted him on the back.

"Hermione?" Turning she saw Harry getting up from the bed. She had gotten up when she needed the bath room and wanted to just watch the sunrise. "Come back to bed it's still early." Smiling she got back in next to him and they held each other. Of course they didn't go back to sleep but just held each other for what seemed like hours. "I've got a surprise for you but do you think you can wait until tomorrow for it?" Hermione thought for a moment before nodding into his chest. He smiled and kissed her head before pulling her more to him. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too."

* * *

Hermione screamed at Sirius who had thought it was funny to wake them up again with cold water. Even if Harry had dried her off quick as he didn't want her to be cold she had gotten up and with her wand pointed at his man bits made him take an oath that he would never do it again for pain of losing some bits he rather liked. Harry had just shaken his head while watching and reminded her that they had to go and see Madam Pomfrey in about an hour so she better hurry up. Sirius had looked relived when she walked into the bathroom to get ready but knew that he was still in trouble when he tried to leave but found that Hermione had locked the door. She had shouted through the door for him to wait. She had come out and hit him one last time before letting him go.

Harry got ready and led her to the hospital wing for her check up. They both seemed to have a smile that wouldn't go away on the faces. Sirius and Remus stood outside the doors waiting for them and they could see that Remus trying to stop himself from laughing as Sirius covered the front of his trousers. Harry burst out laughing and was soon followed by Remus. Hermione nodded her head and walked through the doors.

"Right then everything seems ok. The baby seems to be growing just fine and getting enough to eat. Everything seems to be where it should. Right now would you like to know what you're having?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other while holding hands. With a smile they nodded and waited until she told them. Waving her wand over Hermione they gasped as a blue light shot up but was soon followed by a pink light and they rolled around each other to form a little ball. "As you can see. You're having twins." There was warmth in her voice as she said this. Hermione was crying and laughing and Harry just kept grinning. Remus and Sirius punched him on the arm and said how happy they were for them.

"A boy and a girl." Hermione's voice was full of happiness and warmth that Harry couldn't stop him self from moving towards her and pulling her into a long passionate kiss. Pulling away she turned to her father and smiled. "You get your 1st and 2nd grandchild at the same time now spoiling them." They all laughed. "And I was wondering well now there's two would you please make another crib and rocker for them?" Sirius looked proud for some reason and grinned.

"Already done baby girl. I couldn't well leave out the rest of my grand kids could I? There is another two cribs at the house and two more rockers as well."

"How many kids did you think I was going to have? I mean I know I want more but…" She trailed off and Harry kissed her cheek before hugging her to his side.

* * *

She was for a better word shocked and relived that she didn't have to go back to the Grangers house. Sure she had to stay hidden for a while until she turned of age but that was ok she only had 2 mouths until then. Harry had just finished telling her about the house he had brought for them and there was even room for Sirius and Remus if they wanted to live with them. Remus was worried that it would be hard around the full moon but Harry had also brought the surrounding area I.e. the forest and had they could put up wards and spells so he didn't wander off into the village. That way Sirius could also run with him.

Remus didn't know what to say and Hermione helped him pack after that but she was soon told to sit down and rest. Harry had also told her that he was going into training so he could become like Moody and now Sirius. She was proud of him and even brought him a gold link chain. Sirius had helped her set up the babies room as she had asked Harry to let him at least do it this time and they would do it again their self's for the next child, if they did have anymore.

They were sat down in the living room reading, well Hermione was reading, Harry was just holding her and watching Sirius and Remus play chess. The paper came in and landed in Hermione's lap. She gasped when she started to read. They looked at her wondering what it said. As if she knew they wanted to know she started to read.

"Miss Ginny Weasley is about to become the next Mrs Malfoy. But she won't be living in the big manor as her soon-to-be husband as make it quite clear that he didn't want to marry her. It was said that she used a potion so she would become pregnant but no one can prove it at the time being. Lord and Lady Malfoy have said that they won't let her into their house as she had out right said that she was only there for the money. How ever she was put in her place when told that unless Lord Malfoy or his son were to give her the key to their volt she would be getting nothing apart from the money given to her to look after herself until the baby is born. She had signed a contract before she knew this handing over her baby's rights to its father and from what we now know she will never be seeing that child again. What shocked this writer was when she didn't seem to care about the child but throw a fit when told she couldn't touch a penny of their money. Lady Malfoy was smirking and walked out of there with her husband and son but not before telling Miss Weasley that if anything happened to that baby that shouldn't then she would be finding herself in prison faster then she could walk."

"She slept with Malfoy? That's just gross." Hermione said with a look of distaste on her face. Sirius and Remus were laughing and rolling around on the floor while Harry just shook with laughter. "I feel sorry for the baby. I mean sure she was only using it to get her own way but to grow up without its mother is another thing. What if they teach it to act like them and all that? The poor thing is going to be hated before it's even here." Harry hugged her from behind and told her that what ever happened was going to happen and not to worry so much. She sighed but nodded all the same. Now all she was worried about was what would happen now with the feel of the war coming closer and closer. Only time would tell and who knows maybe not too many people would get hurt. She just hoped that everyone she loved and held dear made it out alright.

THE END

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. WHILE I WAS WRITING THING I THOUGHT OF A GREAT WAY TO START A 2ND STORY TO THIS ONE. HOW EVER IT WOULDN'T BE A HARRY/HERMIONE BUT A DRACO/HERMIONE. I KNOW I KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH ME BUT JUST HOLD ON…I WAS THINKING…NO THEN AGAIN I'LL LET YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU LIKE IT THEN I'LL START ON IT RIGHT AWAY. =D

LOVE

love109  
XXXxxxXXX


End file.
